


The sad one

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Magical Canvas [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Painting, Portals, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Tommy is asked to look at a painting for someone.





	The sad one

Tommy stood there watching a van pull up and park. And a young woman with short spiky brown hair with green in her hair jumped out. He noticed she was dressed in a short-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He mentally shook his head slightly as he noticed she went to the back of the van and opened it up. He stood there unsure if he was to meet her and not someone else. He noticed the van shook slightly before it stopped and the doors closed. He noticed that she was walking towards him at the time.

The woman stopped and looked at him and blinked seeing her own eyes looking back at her. "Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy nodded his head slightly. "Your Miss Heart?" He noticed she had nodded her head. "Is that the painting you wanted me to take a look at?"

She looked at him. "You can call me Emerald or Em for short."

Tommy chuckled softly. "Your parents must have loved the color green."

Em snorted slightly. "My mother was in love with a man who loved the color green for a time." She shook her head slightly. "Lead the way, please."

Tommy nodded his head slightly as he leads the way to his office. "You don't seem to like it much in Angel Grove?"

Em sighed softly. "My father broke my mother's heart when she wrote to him about being pregnant with me. He never wrote back didn't seem to care I guess."

Tommy glanced back at her. "I'm sorry about it."

Em shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter anymore we all move on. He wanted nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with him so, me and him we are square then."

Tommy held the door open to his office and let her walk in first and he closed the door behind him. "I asked my wife Kat to be here if that's okay?"

Em nodded her head slightly. She placed the canvas on the stand and removed the cover from it.

Tommy looked at it and looked at Kat who was staring at it as well. "Why is Kimberly Hart is in your painting?"

Em sighed softly. "Because she's my mother." She gave him a rather duh look on her face.

Tommy looked again and saw how fast Kimberly was fading away in the painting the more they looked at her. "Why is she vanishing in the painting." He said going to grab some things to scan the painting with.

"One day a woman came to our house with a then blank canvas and told my mom it was a gift. My mother took it with thanks as I headed off to my classes for the day. I turn around to look at my mother when I noticed she was gone. I rushed back into the house and looked all over for her when I noticed that the once blank canvas wasn't blank anymore. My mother's picture was on it now. I have tried everything I can think of to get her out besides setting it on fire. But I remember she told me about her times as a power ranger and all those she friended before she left not knowing she was with child at the time." She sighed softly as she watched them work for a while. "Is there anything you can do?"

Tommy looked sadly first at the fading image of Kimberly and then to his wife. He sighed softly as he looked at her. "Sadly no she is too far, gone so even if I could come up with something there is nothing left of her to pull out."

Em closed her eyes briefly before she shook her head slightly. "We should burn the canvas."

Tommy and Kat nodded their heads. "Agreed."

Em picked it up and followed Kat to the incinerator and tossed the canvas in. "I'm sorry mom." She closed it up as she watched it burn with them.

Tommy walked her out. "What are you going to do now?"

Em sighed softly. "Go back and finish my college degree before I move on from my life."

Kat smiled softly. "It would be what your mom wanted."

Em opened the van door and hopped in and closed the door before she grabbed an envelope that was in the passenger seat. "Mr. Oliver my mom wrote this and was about to post it when everything happened." She handed it to him. "Thanks for trying to help."

Tommy took the letter from Em's hands. "Thanks."

Em nodded her head slightly. "Goodbye then." She started the van up and drove off then.

Tommy opened it and read it quickly before he looked up again as he watched the van drive off. "Oh lord."

Kat looked at him. "What?"

Tommy turned and looked at her. "It seems Kim's mom took the letter she tried to send me about being pregnant. And the letter I got was written by her own mother instead. Her mother told Kimberly on her deathbed last year. She was trying to come up with the words to tell me about Emerald named after me."

"And as far as Em knew her father wanted nothing to do with her but what would you have done back then if you knew Tommy?" Kat asked him.

"I would have gone to them and brought them back here to stay I know that now. Even if nothing happened between me and Kimberly beyond taking care of our daughter." Tommy said looking hurt. "I don't know what to do about this Kat and it worries me."

Kat patted him on his shoulder. "Give Em time to mourn her mother and get back into finishing up school. While you think of what you are going to do about it."

Tommy smiled softly. "Thanks, I think I would like to get to know my daughter none the less."

Kat walked him back into the building as they headed towards his office.

What no one saw was a woman walk out of the basement carrying a blank canvas with a wicked smirk on her lips as she went humming to her self as she vanished through a door. No one knowing where this canvas was going to end up next without strange all of this was seeming to be for the victims.

**Author's Note:**

> I may come back to these people when I finally finish this series.


End file.
